Jimmy Kimmel Live!
]] May 24, 2006]] [[Wikipedia:Jimmy Kimmel Live!|''Jimmy Kimmel Live!]] is an American late-night talk show on ABC which has done many spoofs and tributes to ''Lost. Its creator and host is Jimmy Kimmel, whose favorite show, according to the ABC website, is Lost. Kimmel appeared on an extra feature on the Lost Season 1 DVD and hosted an Emmy panel discussion with the cast and crew of Lost in 2007. The show is broadcast from the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, and airs Weeknights at 12:05 PST (11:05 CST). DVD extra feature "On Set with Jimmy Kimmel" is a DVD extra from Lost: The Complete First Season. Selected highlights: * Confronting Matthew Fox about Jack's facial hair * Composing a theme song riff with Dominic Monaghan * Slow-motion encounter with the FX department * Rejection by Evangeline Lilly, after both she and Jimmy hear one another's thoughts out loud * Helping Jorge Garcia compose a catch-phrase * Bartering with Josh Holloway for bug spray, which leads to a near-kiss * Bribing the crew to reveal secrets about the show, leading to an encounter with the Cookie Monster "Lost: The Musical" "Lost" The Musical" is a parody skit presented by Jimmy Kimmel Live! on January 13, 2006, mocking both Lost and the perceived tendency to capitalize on the success of any phenomenon by transforming it into a musical. Evangeline Lilly was a guest on the same episode. Selected highlights: * "Kate" gives the instructions from the Swan Orientation film at the tune of the opening act of Rent. * The polar bear comes out from the hatch to guide the cast into Riverdance style choreography. * The polar bear looks strikingly similar to the one in MADtv's parody. * "Hurley" and "Charlie" share a ''Brokeback Mountain'' moment. * The building of the raft is shown and interrupted by a dance number. * "Coming to Broadway on February the first." Other interviews and spoofs * Hugh McIntyre appeared as a guest on the program on May 24, 2006 as part of The Lost Experience. * Jorge Garcia appeared in a fake commercial for "Hurley" cologne for men on May 23, 2006. The commercial can be viewed here. * Tom (or someone looking a lot like him) appeared in the audience of Jimmy Kimmel Live on May 12, 2006. J.J. Abrams was guest-directing the show. When Jimmy commented on Tom's appearance, Tom responded with a sentence that was obviously pre-recorded and played backwards. The J.J. Abrams interview from that night (also featuring Dominic Monaghan and a brief shot of Tom) can be found here at Lost-Media.com. * Matthew Fox and Evangline Lilly voice their action figures of Jack and Kate, they're trying to have sex but Kate can't bend her arms. * Dominic Monaghan was a guest on the show nine times: October 15, 2004, April 29, 2005, May 25, 2005, May 31, 2006, February 6, 2007, February 24, 2008, May 6, 2009, November 11, 2009 and April 27, 2010. * Matthew Fox was a guest on the show seven times: May, 23 2005, September 20, 2005, December 19, 2006, May 11, 2007, May 20, 2008, May 13, 2009 and July 29, 2010. * Evangeline Lilly was a guest on the show seven times: October 11, 2004, January 13, 2006, September 28, 2006, May 9, 2007, May 14, 2008, March 2, 2009 and January 14, 2010. * Jorge Garcia was a guest on the show six times: January 17, 2005, May 25, 2005, February 7, 2006, May 21, 2007, April 14, 2009 and May 4, 2010. * Josh Holloway was a guest on the show three times: April 12, 2005, May 15, 2008 and May 20th, 2010. * Maggie Grace was a guest on the show three times: May 3, 2005, September 27, 2005 and May 17, 2006. * Emilie de Ravin was a guest on the show three times: February 7, 2005, October 4, 2006 and September 22, 2008. * Michael Emerson was a guest on the show two times: November 3, 2006 and February 16, 2010. * Michelle Rodriguez was a guest on the show two times: February 23, 2005 and March 31, 2009. * Elizabeth Mitchell was a guest on the show two times: April 4th, 2009 and November 5th, 2009. * Yunjin Kim was a guest on the show on August 24, 2005. * Terry O'Quinn was a guest on the show on May 24, 2005. * Daniel Dae Kim was a guest on the show on August 29, 2005. * Harold Perrineau was a guest on the show on May 25, 2005. * Maggie Grace was a guest on the show on October 11, 2005. * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje was a guest on the show on January 18, 2006. * Kiele Sanchez was a guest on the show on March 29, 2007. * Jimmy figures out that John Locke is the Smoke Monster, the Smoke Monster is John Locke, you get Locke Monster (ie Loch Ness Monster). * Jimmy discovers that if you rearrange Sun and Jin's names, "Sun and Jin Kwon", you get "Ninjas Now Dunk". * Jimmy brings out a chalkboard with notes made about the cast and the Numbers and finds out the secret to the island is Nurblog2. * A fake ad featuring Jacob (Mark Pellegrino) and the Man in Black (Titus Welliver) playing a version of Connect Four called Connect Four Million, "the game of strategy that takes centuries to play". *Jimmy recalled that he met Jacob (Mark Pellegrino) when he visited him as a teenager in 1983 while playing clarinet at music class. Jacob gives him a message that one day he will host a talk show and spend 120 hours watching a show that will confuse and frustrate him. He also touched him and left a guitar case of Dharma Initiative Beer. * Jimmy shows a Hanso Training Video from The Hanso Foundation. * Jimmy asks the audience some LOST Questions: one person asks if Vincent is the reincarnation of Jacob or manifest as The Man in Black; another person asks if in Walkabout, Locke is using a calculator which sounds like the Smoke Monster and if this foreshadows that Locke will one day become The Smoke Monster; Rose (L. Scott Caldwell) and Bernard (Sam Anderson) appeared and ask what happened to them. * After the series finale aired, there was a special titled [[#"Aloha to Lost"]]; see [[#"Aloha to Lost"|below]] for details. Deleted scene * A deleted scene from Season 4 was shown on the show on January 30, 2008 http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/01/outtake-from-season-4.html. It featured Sawyer and Juliet having a conversation. Secrets of Lost "Secrets of Lost" was a series of parodies wherein Lost cast members revealed supposedly secret information about the show. * Daniel Dae Kim reveals that in real life he's "actually Asian". * Daniel Dae Kim reveals that "every time you see a book on the show... it's a prop." * Daniel Dae Kim reveals that before the passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 arrived on the Island, the Others just called themselves "us". * Michael Emerson reveals that Oceanic Flight 815's digits add up to 14, and the digits of 14 add up to 5, which is exactly the number of fingers he has on each hand. * Michael Emerson reveals that Lost is an acronym for "Lamar Odom Shoots Two." He says that no one knows why, but he was obviously fouled. * Michael Emerson reveals that the trees on the Island can talk, but they don't. * Michael Emerson reveals that Ben Linus is an anagram for "Bun Lines." * Michael Emerson and Daniel Dae Kim discuss Ben Linus's name. Daniel Dae Kim realizes that the name, spoken slowly, is really "Been Lyin'-to-us". Upon realizing that Daniel Dae Kim has learned an important secret, Michael Emerson shoots Daniel Dae Kim, and says, "Stay in school kids." * Evangeline Lilly reveals that she can't tell Jack where Aaron is because Aaron has been grounded and sent to his room for "being a little (bleep)" * J.J. Abrams, Carlton Cuse, and Damon Lindelof are doing Mad Libs, Damon asks for: lexical, to which J.J says "fashionation"; name, to which Carlton says "Sawyer"; noun, to which J.J. says "bear"; another lexical, to which Carlton says "smokey"; and another noun, to which Carlton says "death". Then Damon reads, "On a fashionation afternoon, Sawyer and a magical bear swim to their smokey death." J.J. says, "And that's how Lost is written." * J.J. Abrams, Carlton Cuse, and Damon Lindelof discuss their extreme security regarding the final scene of Lost. During this discussion, they discover that they were each under the impression that the other knew how the series would end, but that in fact none of them do. Lindelof concludes by saying "(bleep) it, then!" * Jorge Garcia reveals that his character Hurley sounds like Mr. Furley, the landlord on Three's Company, who is always arguing with Jack. * Jorge Garcia reveals Hurley got his name by replacing the "C" in the word "Curly" with an "H" for "Hair", because his hair is curly. He then says, "Suck it." *Daniel Dae Kim reveals the four toed statue on the island has four toes because of "diabeetus". *Daniel Dae Kim talks about the weird sound at the end of show. He says it'll happen right now. It doesn't, so Kim says "Guys what the f--" and the sound is then heard. *Michael Emerson reveals there's one man with the power to transport you to Tunisia after turning a wheel. That man is Pat Sajak. *Michael Emerson reveals the Smoke Monster smells like red velvet cupcakes. *Michael Emerson discusses how his character gets beat up a lot on the show, and claims everyone is jealous. He then lifts his shirt, showing his stomach, which he calls "The Situation". *Michael Emerson discusses what his character wants. But Michael himself wants to ride on a horse naked. Then he says "Text me." *Jorge Garcia reveals the Dharma Initiative is only the short verison of it's original name: The Dharma & Greg Initiative. *Jorge Garcia reveals "If you rearrange the letters in 'Hurley and Libby', it spells 'baby under hilly'." He adds, "I don't know what a 'hilly' is, but there's a baby under there." *Jorge Garcia reveals in real life The Smoke Monster is kind of a "(bleep)". *Jorge Garcia reveals what being a Candidate means (as he's saying Candidate) Candy Date and says "Happy Valentine's Day Mother (bleep)". *Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof reveal the Smoke Monster is a fart. *Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof ponder whether or not everyone will finally understand the show at its conclusion. Lindelof says, "No." *Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof reveal: "The Lost island is a self-aware quantum computer consisting of fermions in a multi-dimensional lattice." Cuse says, "If you understand this you will never have a girlfriend." Emmy panel discussion Jimmy Kimmel hosted a panel discussion on January 13, 2007 with the entire cast of Lost, with the exceptions of Naveen Andrews and Terry O'Quinn. Part Ihttp://www.webtv.si/video/index/id/12385 Part IIhttp://www.webtv.si/video/index/id/12386 "Aloha to Lost" Following the U.S. broadcast of the series finale on May 23, 2010, Jimmy Kimmel Live! had a special farewell episode to Lost. It aired from 12:05–1:05 a.m., ET, and featured many cast members. The cast members interviewed were: * Matthew Fox (Jack Shephard) * Michael Emerson (Benjamin Linus) * Terry O'Quinn (John Locke) * Emilie de Ravin (Claire Littleton) * Naveen Andrews (Sayid Jarrah) * Harold Perrineau (Michael Dawson) * Daniel Dae-Kim (Jin-Soo Kwon) * Alan Dale (Charles Widmore) * Jeremy Davies (Daniel Faraday) * Nestor Carbonell (Richard Alpert) In addition, Josh Holloway (James "Sawyer" Ford), Jorge Garcia (Hugo "Hurley" Reyes), Evangeline Lilly (Kate Austen), as well as creators Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof all appeared in sketches aired during the program, and Kenton Duty appeared in character as young Jacob hiding and running off in the background on the set on many occasions. Composer Michael Giacchino filled in as band leader. The show featured a Lost montage playing "Lost in Your Eyes" by Debbie Gibson, along with clips of kisses and fights from the show. Josh Holloway appeared in a sketch, saying that he was going to be in a sequel to Snakes on a Plane called Snakes on a Plane 2: Electric Boogaloo with Adolfo "Shabba Doo" Quinones and Michael "Boogalo Shrimp" Chambers. Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse appeared in a sketch showing three alternate endings to the show: one with Sayid getting voted off the island by Jeff Probst; a second with Hurley, Jack and Claire recreating the last episode of The Sopranos with Jin trying to park the van and different versions of Richard in a diner, with "Come Sail Away" by Styx playing, and as Hurley is about to say the secret of the Island there is a smash cut to black and the credits roll in silence; and a third with Bob Newhart spoofing the last scene from Newhart but instead of waking up with Emily, Newhart wakes up with Kate, who dreamed that she was in a crazy island with a man who turn into smoke. The show closed with a "Where are they now" video of the characters: Kate is now Larry King 11th wife, Sawyer is a Pilates Instructor for L.A. Fitness, Sayid launched a successful line of Home Perms, Desmond presses his own belly button every 108 minutes, Locke is now with The Blue Man Group, Hurley is the winner of Dancing with The Stars season 11, Frank is a Ferris Wheel Operator in Saint Monica Pier, Jack is a highly-paid stubble model, Ben is the assistant manager of Skechers Glendale Galleria, Jin and Sun took over as the host of Live with Regis and Kelly, Charlie is now a Youtube sensation (Charlie Bit My Finger), Cuddler The Polar Bear is hanging in Sarah Palin's office and The Smoke Monster got accidentally inhaled by Snoop Dogg. External links * Jimmy Kimmel Live! *ABC TV Store - Official JKL Online Store Category:Videos Category:The Lost Experience